The Gryffindor Princess
by CoffeeBreakFangirl
Summary: Hermione Granger is heartbroken from her break up with Ron Weasley, And while getting over him falls in love with the last person she would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 ****

 **Ok so first off a special thanks to hmb20005 for being awesome, And I would also like to thank FanPTW for reviewing my other fanfic. And finally thank you** _ **teen wolf**_ **for providingthe scary sound track that I listened to while writing this chapter :)**

 **This fanfic starts when Hermione is about 22which is 4 years after the war.**

 **I don't believe that I changed anything major but if I did I will tell you when that chapter comes out.**

 **With out further ado here is the very first chapter to** _ **The Gryffindor Princess.**_

 _ ****_

* * *

" WE ARE OVER, RONALD!" Hermione slammed the door to her small apartment in Diagonally, In her, now ex-boyfriends face.  
A small photo fell of the wall and broke as it hit the dark wood floor.  
Hermione just stood in front of the closed door knowing that Ron was standing behind it wondering if what had just happened wasn't a dream. Or more like a nightmare.  
Hermione was wondering the same.  
 _What the bloody hell just happened? Ron was just kidding he wouldn't actually cheat on me. Would he? He wasn't actually going to be the father of Lavender Brown's child. Was he? The same woman he hadjust said he hateda month ago?_

Hermione turned around as tears threatened to fall. Sheslid down the door and sat on the ground cradling her knees, Not crying, Not thinking, And barely breathing.  
More than a hour later Hermione decided she needed to get up and as she stood she scanned her small, white living roomfor things that reminded her of...Him.  
In the corner of the room was a piano. She had taught Ron how to play on that piano. Next to it was a bookshelf that held her favorite books and photos of friends... And Ron. Next to the bookshelf was a light blue couch that she would sit on and watch  
movies on with Ron. Finally,in the middle of the room was a small table and on the table was a bouquet of flowers. They weren't any flowers, No they where beautiful, fresh, Primroses, Her favorites and only one person knew.  
Hermione looked just past the table at something out of place.  
She walked over to the picture that fell and picked it up.  
It was a picture of her and Ron with her on his back. Ginny and Harry where also in the picture with them standing almost hip to hip with Harry's arm around Ginny.  
Hermione studiedRon's face. He was laughing in the picture.  
 _Was he already cheating on me?_

Hermione shook her head andcleaned up the glass and sat the picture on the table.  
Hermione walked to her room and slid out of her work clothes into a sweat shirt and leggings.  
Hermione climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

 _They kissed slowly and passionately._

 _Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap running her fingers threw his soft._

 _" Love, I have something I have to tell you."_

 _Hermione climbed off of his lap._

 _" What's wrong, Ron?"_

 _Hermione's hair was a mess._

 _" Um."_

 _Ron played with the hem of his shirt._

 _" Um, I'm afraid that you won't like what I have to say."_

 _Hermione looked at Ron confused._

 _" Aright, Ronald your starting to scare me."_

 _Ron takes a deep breath and looks away from her._

 _" I-I'm going to be, Um, a father."_

 _" But Ron, I'm not-"_

 _Hermione looked even more confused then what he had said hit her. If she had been standing she would have fallen to the ground._

 _" You cheated on me." She whispered and then said it a bitlouder._

" Love, I'm sorry it's just... She was so-"  
" Who?"  
It was Ron's turn to be confused.  
" what?"  
" Who did you cheat on me with, Ronald?!"  
Ron stood up and walked to the door.  
" RONALD!"  
" LAVENDER."  
" WHAT?"  
" LAVENDER brown." Ron stuttered.  
Hermione got up and walked to Ron.  
" I don't love herHermione, I love you."  
" I Didn't think that you where that bloody stupid. Do you think I can just shrug this off? YOU FUCKEN CHEATED ON ME AND GOT LAVENDER BROWN PREGNANT!" Hermione was slowly getting madder. " YOU EFFIN CHEATED ON ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY WITH YOU? HOW  
STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" Hermione yelled.  
Hermione opened the door and shoved him out.  
" WE ARE OVER RONALD!" 

* * *

Hermione woke up and cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hehehe so um forget everything that happened in the otherchapter 2that I uploaded. I'm so sorry I posted that it was so bad and I was very rushed so I didn't think anything through I promise I won't do that version is much better so I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is through Ron's point of view because I wanted to play with your emotions. Jk I just wanted to make Ron act a bitmore like the cheater he isin this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ron blinked hard a few times and was confused at what had just happened.  
He was tempted to knock on Hermione's door but he couldn't make himself hurt her even more.  
Ron could hear Hermione slide down the door and knew she was crying which brought tears to his eyes.  
" I'm sorry." He whispered and finally walked away from her small apartment door.  
Half way down the hall Ron disaperated and aperated into Harry's entryway.  
Harry heard the _pop_ of someone aperating and got up to great the visiter.  
" Hi, Ron." Harry stopped and looked at Ron. " what's wrong?"  
Ron rubbed his face with both hands to wipe away his tears.  
Ginny appeared behind Harry.  
" We broke up." Ron still had his hands on his face so Theycouldn't quite hear him.  
" Ron, What did you say?" Ginny asked.  
Ron sighed and put his hands in his pockets.  
" Hermione broke up with me."  
Ginny looked at Harry and then back at Ron.  
" Let's go sit down in the parlor."  
Ginny lead the way into the large parlor and they all sat.  
The parlor, like most of the house, was red. The small love seat and plush chairs where a deep shade of morion. The curtains where the same color. There where a few other trinkets laying around the room and they varied in color, but the trio didn't pay  
much attention to the appearance of the lovelyparlor.  
Ron had chosen to sit in one of the plush chairs. Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat facing Ron waiting patiently for him to say something.  
Ron opened his mouth several times to tell them his troubles, but then would shut it again.  
 _How do I tell my sister and best friend that I cheated on one of their best friends?_

" Ronald, what did you do?"  
 _Lie that's what I should do._

" And don't you dare lie to me!" Ginny said.  
 _Fuck._

 _"_ I...I cheated on her."  
" WHAT!" Ginny yelled andstood up.  
Ron looked down at the red rug on the floor.  
" WITH WHO?!"  
" Ginny." Said Harry gently.  
" What,Harry?" She snapped.  
" Pease sit down I want to see what excuse he has for cheating on Hermione."  
Ginny huffed and sat down hard.  
" She was cheating on me as well!" Ron lied.  
" She wouldn't do that." Ginny said angrily.  
" With who?" Harry asked with a disappointed look on his face.  
" Someone at the ministry."  
" That doesn't make since. Hermione isn't the cheating type." Ginny said.  
" Who did you cheat on her with and how did she find out?" Harry said calmly.  
" It was Lavender Brown and I told her because the gilt was killing me." Ron lied again.  
" I thought you hated lavender!" Ginny said confused.  
" I was drunk."  
" So it was only once?" Harry questioned.  
" Yes only once." Ron's ears had started going pink.  
Harry nodded and looked away from Ron.  
" Harry I'm going to go I need to help mum with dinner." Ginny stood up. " And Ron you aren't aloud to come."  
The boys watched the witch storm out of the room and heard her disaperate just outside the room.  
" Ron I'm sorry that this happened." Harry apologized.  
" it's fine. I better get going as well I need to think some stuff over."  
The friends said their goodbyes and Ron aperated to his house where a guest was waiting.  
" Finally your home!" Lavender Brown said walking towards him with a glass of wine in one of her hands. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.  
" I'm sorry I was gone so long, Ginny got a bit mad."  
" You broke it off with Hermione?"  
Ron nodded and looked hungrily at her lips.  
" Wonderful." Lavender smiled and pressed her lips against Ron's andkissed him passionately. 


End file.
